


Run For Your Life

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, sam and dean - Freeform, tag to 10.23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean has been freed from the Mark, Death is dead. What now?





	Run For Your Life

The black cloud raced towards them, its tendrils twisting and whirling like a dance of dervishes as they swept through the azure sky, capturing the sun's light to replace it with obscurity.

:

"The Impala, quick," Dean yelled grabbing his brother's arm.

Making a dash for the car, the Winchesters slid inside.

"Our only chance is to outrun this thing," the older man hissed.

:

Sam's expression showed how little he believed it possible.

In fact the infamous Winchester bad luck kicked in, the car's back wheel sinking into a waterlogged hole in the ground, effectively blocking their escape.

:

As the Darkness prepared to engulf the Impala, Sam fisted his sibling's jacket.

Dean raised his head to meet Sam's eyes, and for a split-second time stood still.

:

In silent communication they said their goodbyes.

'You saved me from the Mark.'

'You saved me from Death.'

'I love you, bitch.'

'I love you, jerk.'


End file.
